Kamen Rider Z & Hakai Sentai Endranger
by Shraffe1001
Summary: The future is a mess. There's only few population left, and all of them are contagious. So some people goes back to the past to change their present. Their mission: kill all heroes in the past. Six of them have to kill Kamen Riders and Super Sentai.


Our Only Mission

The world around those seems lacking of something. No, it is indeed lacking on something. But, to be more specifically, the world is lacking every single things. Every. Single. Thing.

It's just a wasteland. Just a wasteland. No trees, no buildings, no water. There are rivers, but it's just so small. And they aren't any people around there...it's like...the end of the world...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kill the Super Hero..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaizo wakes up and quickly sits up properly. It seems this man just saw a nightmare. He sighs, wondering. Is there any hope left in this world?

Wait, what hope? What really happened in this world?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KRING!

"Ah, you're late!"

"Sorry," Kaizo enters a fast food restaurant known as Pizza Hat, just nodding, "I promised I won't be late again..."

"Hoi, Kaizo!" a big man on the counter shouts, "You need to stop using past tense! I am confused wether you are playing with me or you are just bad in grammar!"

An American man besides him speaks up, "Ya, mister."

"Yes?" the big man turns toward him as he says, "Shut up."

The man and a Japanese woman enters a door away behind them as the big man shouts out loud, "How dare you speak to me like that! ? Thanks to me you are able to live in this time period!"

Kaizo just sits on a chair inside a some kind of rest room as he sighs, "How long are we going to do this?"

"For some time, why?" the woman, Matsuri Tanaka replies.

The man, Carl Trezome responds, "I know why are you feeling like this. We get a really obscure mission after all. He only says that we need to search them and kill all of them. Nothing else."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Somewhere that surely isn't in the same world we were shown just now, the setting isn't a good thing to see. The whole place is just a mass dark brown land, with only a few buildings there._

_And inside a huge one, in a some kind of meeting room, there are people standing there with different colored military uniforms. And in front of them is a man that wears black military uniform._

_"Today is finally the day we all have been waiting for," the man says toward them all, "You all have been trained for years to reach this level. It is our duty to reshape this present of ours back by changing the time stream in the past."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Their presents. Today's future._

_The three came from the future. And at that time the world is already on the ruin. The biggest war in the history of the earth broke out, taking almost every life there. Who knows what triggers the war. But one thing clear is that the war causes a lot of destruction._

_There used to have space colonies out there, but all of them were destroyed. There are no longer connections nor communication among lifeforms in the universe. And no, this isn't caused by the destruction of mass relay thanks to a person named Shepard, whoever that is and whatever gender it is._

_It was caused by a war. A war that spreaded out through the entire universe. Every single colonies were annihiliated. No leftover was recorded from those places. Not even spaces rubbles and trashes. It was clean disappearance._

_And not just the space. Apparently the Earth gets it as well. The war continues inside the blue-green planet. It gets worse and worse and finally resulting in the destruction of the city built in there, leaving only natural environment and ghost town. People left in the aftermath struggles to survive, but the number is too small for that world._

_Even so, there is still a hope for the humanity to survive. A hope in the name of 'time travel'._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Back to where the secluded area is, the man at the front is still speaking, "This is our last chance in protecting the humanity from the extinction. As you all know, we were infected by the radiation that appeared thanks for the long lasting war. Even with the daily medicine, humanity will eventually ceased to exist."_

_"Your priority mission is to eliminate all of the possible sources of the war; the heroes of the past. You have been given gears far greater than them, but they are useless unless you know what are you doing."_

_"Now, let the extermination begin."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaizo mutters, "He told me to defeat the Kamen Riders, and you guys have to kill the Super Sentai. Others have their own kind of heroes to fought. But people of this time called them as their protectors of the peace."

"It's only natural if those heroes joined the war just so that they could defeat the bad guys, so why them?"

"Maybe they aren't fighting villains, but instead with each other?" Matsuri speculates, "I mean, why else did captain sent us?"

Their mission is to make sure the humanity did not suffer in the future, so a lot of consideration needs to be taken for any actions.

Kaizo looks around as he suddenly asks, "Where's the other?"

"Michal and Clara are sending deliveries," Matsuri cheerfully responds, "But who knows what Shin is up to. Just like you, he is always late for works."

"Kaizo, delivery!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shin Mirai is doing a some kind of espionage of his own. Sneaking and hiding around, he goes around a some kind of warehouse.

In front of him is a scene where two men talking with each other, exchanging bags.

As he is about to jump out of his hide out, a siren is heard around the place.

"FREEZE, THIS IS POLICE!"

Shin could only sighs, "I really hate my life."

And so he walks out of there, sneaky just like how he did to get inside there before.

Shin walks away with a sad mouth on his face. His asian eyes seems smaller than the normal asian.

"Let me guess. Fail again?" Carl's voice is heard in front of him with Kaizo, Matsuri, a Japanese man and a Korean woman there.

Shin sighs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

And the scene changes as the six are sitting nearby a beach.

"I don't get it. Why did we have to kill all of those heroes that fought to protect the world?" Shin whines.

The Korean woman, Clara Jung, responds, "Maybe if we let the monsters win, the future isn't going to be as bad as what we lived in, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kaizo mutters, "If those monsters win, we will still lose."

Michal Uzumaki sighs, "What if we try to find them first? Maybe we would find a reason along the way?"

The team nod in agreement and stands up.

But suddenly, monsters that have metals on their purple bodies and monsters that looks like ninjas appear out of nowhere, attacking people nearby.

Carl got excited, "Alright, it is finally our debut!"

The six is going to fight them, but three people suddenly appear between the two side.

_It's Morphin Time!_

**"Let's Morphing!"**

And the three changes into three colored heroes and fight the enemies. Later a man in white suit appears flying onto the fight and joins in as well.

The six walks away silently. They are now disappointed. Each and everyone of them feels that their roles there is not important at all. Why are they even there in the first place?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And two weeks have been passed. The six did nothing but works at the fast food restaurant. They came from the future just to do this? It's really a waste of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaizo is now sitting at the same beach scenery. He is eating a bento while staring at the sea.

There are monsters behind his back, but he care less about them. Everytime the six wanted to fight them, someone else already gone to fight them all. It's like they are there just to waste their time.

And then Shin appears sitting beside him.

Without nothing to say, the two keep on staring at the beach. Without knowing it, the rest join them in eating the bento and staring at the beautiful sea.

One of the heroes that are seen fighting off some monsters that seems to be wearing bucket saw the six and goes to ask one of his friends there, "Aren't they going to run away?"

"Maybe they are waiting for something else?"

As the time goes by, the monsters were all defeated, yet the six did not move even one bit.

Such calmness has touched the heroes that has been fought nearby the beach. The bench isthe six's usual spot, other than meeting inside the restaurant.

One hero that hasthe head of the rocket, Fourze taps on Michal's shoulder, "Ano...good day, everyone."

The six turn toward their backs to see the famous heroes that have been protecting that country, Japan for years are standing in front of them.

Fourze asks them all, "Can I know why are you guys here?"

"We have been seeing you guys for days, sitting here all by yourselves. Are you guys like, waiting for someone here?" Gosei Yellow asks them.

Clara sighs first, "We just felt sad that we have been wasting our time without even managed to complete our mission."

"It's a realy harsh mission, and none of us could even do it," Carl mutters.

"I'm not sure if you guys should have given up so early," OOO speaks up, "It is never too lateto accomplish something."

The six sigh and walk away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Public holiday. Another torture for our heroes. And now they have nothing to do for the rest of the week.

"You know, why don't we go shopping or anything?" Clara asks as the rest could only nod.

Well, it's not like there's anything for them to do, right?

Err...right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The six are now standing in front of a huge shopping complex. They keep on staring there for hours, not wanting to move.

"Should we go in now?" Matsuri asks them as the rest shrugs.

Why are they acting like a bunch of city noobs? Because they are. In their era, there are no more tall buildings. There's no place where a lot of people gathers, because there aren't even many people. When they say shopping, they usually mean going to the nearby small shops to buy something. In their life, they never have any chance to get into tall buildings.

Kaizo finally moves forward, "I say we go in there now."

The six eventually fight the nervous feelings. And few minutes later enjoying their moments going around the shops, especially the shops the sells fun stuff. The only shops they had before are mostly sells foods and clothes.

After few hours, they finally settle down at the food court. Still act like city noobs, they eat any variety of foods they can get. They never have such thing before due to a lot of stuff happened.

Carl suddenly speaks up, "You know, if we can't finish our mission, does that mean we are going to stay here forever?"

"No!" Michal shouts suddenly, "I...I have a girlfriend back at our place."

Clara teases him, "Still, if we manage to finish our mission, the future will be changed. That just means that the population will be increasing."

"Err...so?" Michal asks frantically.

To make the matter worse, Kaizo continues her words, "What makes you think she loves you?"

"My...style..."

"What's with your style?"

"I'm the...stylish one among the villagers..."

Michal sighs away, "I hate them so much."

Matsuri looks around the place, "I guess this place isn't bad at all. It's fine if we have to stay here forever. At least we get to feel this feeling of peace."

Shin could just nods. She is indeed right.

Kaizo suddenly speaks up, "This is too bad. Those Super Sentai and Kamen Riders...they aren't evil, right?"

"They aren't." A man responds toward his question, standing nearby them, "Both Super Sentai and Kamen Riders are the heroes of justice. You could trust on them all."

"Really?" Shin asks him, "That's good then."

"Alata, what are you doing?"

The man waves somewhere else as he walks away from there.

The six keeps on devouring the foods in front of them.

And suddenly...

_PLINGGGG!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The big guy of the restaurant, only known as D is washing some dishes.

An alarm is suddenly heard as he rushes to the back of the restaurant, "Finally!"

At the kitchen, he presses a lock combination on the door to the freezer and opens it up. Rather then seeing a large refridgerator, it looks like a monitor room with a huge camera at the front.

D jumps onto the seat, wearing a headphone and switches on the monitor. He reacts in shock at what he is seeing right now, "My god! It is true then!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shin takes out a red stone as D's voice is suddenly heard, "Your mission is officially begin! Depatch immediately!"

"But who...?" Matsuri seems shocked as Kaizo speaks up, "Let's find out then."

The six run out of the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the mall, people is running away from...Turboranger, Denziman and Goranger. They seems to be beating up every single people they meet and everything they walk upon.

On the other side of the street, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Nigo, Amazon and Skyrider are doing the same thing.

The two group stop as they are facing each other. And a war begin.

The six run out to see the war is already started.

"The...the civil war...it has begun!" Michal mutters.

Kaizo and Shin turn toward their friends, "Our mission starts now!"

Shin, Michal, Clara, Carl and Matsuri wears an armband each on their left arms and inserts a colored rock each into a huge hole nearby. They then takes out a swiss army knife and strucks it into the rock. The rock bleed out colored liquid as the armband turn into the same color as the liquid. The five takes out the knife and do a huge round around them with colored lines follow the movement and fades away.

**"Near End!"**

Kaizo takes out a huge white belt and wears it around his waist. He then takes out a black rock and inserts it into a hole on the belt. He presses something on top of the belt as something clamps on the rock hard as it spins around, turning the belt black.

**"Henshin!"**

_ASSIGN: ENDRANGER!_

_ASSIGN: Z!_

Grids appear around their bodies as their skin slowly datarizes and shatters, forming suits on them.

Shin and others looks like plain rangers with no motive at all. The only motives that seems to be closer as theirs are grim reaper, as it seems they are wearing torned clothing on their suit.

Kaizo, on the other hand, looks like a special force with the mask seems to resembles skull, except the mouthpiece isn't close to teeth. There is a brace on his right hand.

"Wait a minute all of you!" Shin shouts toward the fighting heroes as they turn toward the six.

Akaranger asks, "What are they? Never seen them before."

"New guy? At a time like this?" Ichigo mutters.

Shin: **Red End.**

Michal: **Blue End.**

Clara: **Green End.**

Carl: **Yellow End.**

Matsuri: **Pink End.**

All five: **Hakai Sentai Endranger!**

Kaizo: **Rider Z. It's time for the end of the saga.**

Denzi Red calmly mutters, "Z? Endranger? Never heard of them."

"You guys don't need to," Kaizo mutters as the six goes toward them, facing off heroes from the same category, all at once.

Endranger faces off with Denziman first as the boxing group equip their gloves, ready to attack.

Carl jumps in and punch all five of them without even getting hit, not even once. Shin and Matsuri arrive and knives them with their swiss army knives.

Kiranger and Momoranger tries to interfere, but Michal uses his graceful fighting skills and deflect every single attack. Clara then appears and knives them away.

Suddenly they got hit by Turborangers thanks to the super speed, but Endranger inserts chess bars into their arm band.

_ASSIGN: GO-ONGER!_

With just a shove, grey ethereal forms of Engine Sentai Go-Onger goes toward the Turboranger, crashing onto them.

Black Turbo stands up first, shocked, "Are those...ghosts?"

Shin suddenly speeds up with some grey flame left on his track as a long sword, Road Saber in the form of grey flaming sword appears in his grip. He smashes the car-based ranger several time. And somehow grey Go-On Red joins in the fight as well.

Denziman tries to help, but Michal and Matsuri go in front of them, inserting a chess bar.

_ASSIGN: MAGIRANGER!_

_ASSIGN: SHINKENGER!_

The two throws out some grey water, making them stagger a bit. And Magi Blue and Shinken Blue is seen nearby them, but grey in color.

Carl and Clara then reaches their backs with grey Denziman's gloves.

_ASSIGN: DENZIMAN!_

With powerful electricity punches, combined with the water they just got splashed and possibly dopplegangers of Denzi Black and Denzi Yellow help out causing the real Denziman to get spark real hard.

The five turn their attention toward Goranger and charge toward them, beating them up one by one.

_ASSIGN: GO-BUSTERS!_

Matsuri and grey Stag Buster smashes Momoranger off before turns toward Clara and grey Beet Buster. The two shoot Midoriranger after disappear thanks to a powerful attack and appear somewhere else. Carl and grey Yellow Buster jump high above and slashes Kiranger hard. Michal and grey Blue Buster combined their strenghts to slam Aoranger after a long struggle. Shin and grey Red Buster dodges Akaranger's whip and quickly shoots him at the point blank.

With the Super Sentai join at the same place, Endanger struck their knife into the rock, flashing the blades.

_FINISH: ENDRANGER!_

The five then throw long slashes, slashing all fifteen of them. Their rocks suddenly shine as the three veteran team scream in pain. They revert back to their civillian form while some kind of energy goes into the rock.

Kaizo is having a one on one fight with Nigo as the two brawl over their strength. But Ichigo interferes and makes the fight somehow one-sided. Still he can fend off the double rider even if it is a bit too hard for him.

He inserts a chess bar into his brace and presses a button.

_ASSIGN: METEOR!_

Kaizo's movement suddenly changes as he beats them up with a kung-fu. His right suddenly grows a huge green brownish ball while Kamen Rider Meteor's grey ethereal from appears beside him, blowing the punch together.

Amazon and Skyrider jump toward him, but he quickly jumps away, inserting another chess bar.

_ASSIGN: HIBIKI!_

With fireballs on grey drumsticks, Kaizo throws them along with the help of grey Hibiki toward the two, but it seems Skyrider tries to escape to the sky.

Kaizo quickly changes the chess bar.

_ASSIGN: FOURZE!_

A huge grey rocket appears around his right hand as he flies to the sky. Thanks to the really powerful thruster of the rocket, he manages to go ahead of Skyrider. A grey drill suddenly appears on his left leg as he drills the flying rider to the ground.

And while on the sky, he changes his chess bar once more.

_FINISH: Z!_

Grey spiral flame appears around his right leg as he gives out a straight sidekick right into them all.

Kaizo jumps away with some kind of energy goes into the rock. The riders had turn into civillians lying on the ground.

The six gather while reverting back to their human form.

"Wha...what just happened?" Clara asks, "Why are they wrecking this place up?"

Kaizo quickly mutters, "I think we should run away from here fast. It's better not to attract any attention."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the six hide inside the restaurant.

Shin turns toward D, "Mister, aren't those heroes supposed to be protecting humanity? But what just happened just now?"

D could only shrugs, "I'm not sure. But at least you get to do your mssion, right?"

The six look down. They are not sure what to do. If those heroes are supposed to be killed, they would surely do that. But what if they shouldn't?

**Okay, I admit that I am pretty bored right now. That's why I did this. I might not be able to finish this one up, so if anyone is interested with this story or even one of them (Z or Endranger), you guys are allowed to do the story of your own.**


End file.
